


Kouryuu (Garnet)

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Jewel Senshi Saga [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: I apologize for the strange way this was written. I wanted to try something different.





	Kouryuu (Garnet)

Jewel Senshi  
By Sakura  
Part Ten: Kouryuu(Garnet)

  
   
It was the middle of the night as a meteor streaked across the sky. It crashed with a loud boom that woke half the city and created a crater half a block wide. But before those curious and brave enough got near the crater, the meteor (actually some sort of pod) rose out of the crater and hovered near an abandoned apartment building. Once the pod was satisfied, it entered the penthouse apartment.  
   
(Later)  
A figure in a blue outfit with gold trim looked out over the balcony at the city.   
Alan:   Queen Beryl was right about Earth. There should  be more than enough energy to save the Doom Tree. (Brings out flute) If only you had lived Ann. I'm so lonely without you, my love.  
(He brought the flute to his lips and began playing a tune. The one she liked so much.)  
   
(The next day)  
Naru:   Hey Usagi-chan! Have you heard the news?  
Usagi:  What's up Naru-chan?  
Naru:   We're getting two new students at school today.  
Usagi:  Any of them boys?  
Naru:   One's a guy. Anyway Usagi, I thought you were hung up on Mamoru.  
Usagi:  I am! It's just that Mako-chan and Minako-chan still haven't got boyfriends yet. I hope he's cute.   
(giggles) Naru: Uh-oh Usagi, we're gonna be late. Ms. H'll kill us. C'mon Usagi!  
(She grabs her friend and pulls her down the street towards the school.)  
          
Haruna-sensei: Class I'd to introduce our new transfer students, Alan Granger and Ariel Mayfair.  
(A boy with sandy blond hair stands next to her.)  
Alan:   Um, hello. (Glances around the classroom.)  
Usagi: (whispering to Naru) God he's gorgeous!  
Ariel: (entering classroom; she has purplish-red hair and eyes and a white bow is in her hair) Sorry I'm late. Are you Ms. Haruna?  
Haruna-sensei: Yes, I am. You must be Ariel.  
Ariel:  Yes, I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Haruna but, the bus got stuck in traffic.  
Haruna-sensei: Well, I was just about to introduce you to the class. As I was saying class, I'd like you to say hello to our other new student. Ariel Mayfair.  
Ariel: (smiling) Hi. It's real nice to be here.  
Usagi: <Minako-chan?! What's she doing here and what did she do to her hair?>  
Naru:   (whispering) Doesn't she look a lot like Minako, Usagi?  
Haruna-sensei: Alan is from England and Ariel is from America, so their ways will be different from ours. Just give them time to adjust. Alan and Ariel, you may sit at those desks over there.  
Ariel: (to Alan) Do you mind if I take the one by the window?  
Alan:  Not at all. Go ahead. (makes room for her to pass)  
Ariel: Thanks. I'm Ariel by the way. (holds out her hand)  
Alan:  I heard. I'm Alan Granger. (shakes her hand without looking at her)  
(The two students take their seats)  
Haruna-sensei: Now would everyone take out your English books....  
   
(Lunch time; Usagi & Naru are sitting together)  
Usagi:  I can't believe it Naru-chan. Minako-chan's got to be up to something. I've gotta find out what she's doing in MY school.  
Naru:  Are you sure she's Minako, Usagi? Maybe she's just someone who looks like her.  
Usagi: I'm positive Naru-chan. She's got to be Minako-chan!  
Melvin: (pops out of nowhere) Hi de ho girls. Want to hear the latest gossip?  
Naru: Not really Melvin. Can't you see we're eating here?  
Usagi: What kind of gossip?  
Melvin: (brings out notebook & flips through it) It's about the new girl, Ariel Mayfair. She's from America.  
Naru:   We already knew that dweebmeister. We all heard Ms. H. say that this mornng.  
Melvin: But that's not all. I thought her name sounded familiar, so I looked her up on the Internet during Study Hall. She's related to one of the world's richest families. Her parents died in that TWA plane crash last year and left her all their money. She's loaded.  
Usagi: Then what's she doing here? If I had lots of money, I'd live in a palace and have lots of servants.  
Melvin: I don't know but, I can find out.  
Naru:   Uh-oh. Here she comes. Better get lost, Melvin. I don't think she's the type that likes gossip. Especially when it's about her.  
Melvin: Why Naru? Maybe I can ask her if she wants to join my snailwatching club.  
Usagi:  Get a life Melvin! There's no way THAT girl'll talk to you.  
Makoto: (from her spot) Hey Melvin, I think I saw some inchworms near the track.  
Melvin: Thanks Kino-san. Maybe I'll talk to her later. See you Usagi, Naru. (heads for the track)  
Usagi:  Thanks Mako-chan!  
Makoto: Sure Usagi! (goes back to eating with Ami, Mara, and Deana)  
Ariel: Hi, mind if I join you? It gets kinda hot in the sun.  
Naru:   Sure. Go right ahead.  
Usagi:  All right Minako-chan, what are you up to? What are you doing at my school?  
Ariel:  You must be mistaken. My name's Ariel.  
Usagi:  You can't fool me Minako-chan. I know that's you under that wig. Now take it off. (pulls her hair) Hey this stuff's real. Did you dye it or something Minako-chan?  
Ariel:  I don't know who you think I am, but I told you I'm not this Minako person. I'm Ariel Mayfair from America. I got here only last night.  
Naru:   You'll have to excuse her. You see, you look exactly like our friend Minako.  
Usagi:  You mean you're really not Minako-chan?  
Ariel:  That's what I've been trying to tell you.  
Usagi:  Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Honest. Sorry I pulled your hair; I thought you were my friend trying to pull a prank on us.  
Ariel:  Hey, it's ok. Could happen to anyone. You're Usagi Tsukino right?  
Usagi:  Yeah, and this's my friend Naru Osaka. Pleased to meet you.   
Ariel:  Same here.  
(They go back to eating lunch)  
   
(A few minutes later)  
Naru:   Wow, that's beautiful. Where's that music coming from?  
Usagi:  What music Naru-chan? I don't hear anyth- (hears a flute)  
Ariel: Must be somewhere nearby if we can hear it way out here. Let's go check it out.  
Usagi:  Yeah! Let's go! (jumps up and scatters crumbs everywhere; she starts to run off)  
Naru:   Wait for us Usagi-chan!  
(They follow the music and see Alan leaning against a tree playing an odd ornate flute. A crowd of girls surround him. The girls push their way through the crowd)  
Girl 1: (Hearts in her eyes) He's soooo dreamy!  
Girl 2: He's soooo romantic. I wish he'd play the flute just for me.  
Makoto: (dreamy look on her face) He's just like my old boyfriend!  
Naru: Oh boy here we go again.  
(The crowd eventually thins out as the end of lunch period draws near. A few girls remain, one of them is Ariel who is sitting off to one side staring at Alan. The bell for the end of lunch rings, Alan stops playing. He starts to go back to class when he notices Ariel and how much she looks like Ann.)  
Alan:   <Has she somehow found her way here? Is she alive?> (to Ariel) Ann?  
Ariel:  It's Ariel remember? We sat next to each other this morning.  
Alan:   Ariel? Sorry, for a moment I though you were someone else.  
Ariel:  Your girlfriend? (He looks hurt) Sorry, I didn't mean to pry...  
Alan:   It's all right. <God she's beautiful. Not even Ann looked this beautiful back then when we had plenty of energy to spare.>  
Ariel:  You must really miss her, if you thought I was her. I bet you write her everyday.  
Alan:   She died a long time ago.  
Ariel:  I'm so sorry. I didn't know.  
Alan:   I do miss her though. A lot. You remind me of her a little. She used to stare at me like you did whenever I played.  
Ariel:  You're really good. How long you've been playing the flute, Alan?  
Alan:   As long as I can remember. I taught myself.  
Ariel:  Wow that's really amazing. I've had piano lessons ever since I was four and I'm no where as good as you are with that flute. You should join the orchestra or something. Well gotta go, lunch's over. (gets up and brushes off her uniform)  
Alan:   Wait Ariel. Would you, um, like to hear me play some more?  
Ariel:  Sure Alan, I'd love to. When?  
Alan:   Today after school sound all right to you?  
Ariel:  Sure. No, can't. I'm supposed to meet Usagi-san and Naru-san after school. They're going to show me around. How about tonight?  
Alan:   No, I can't. I've still got some unpacking to do.  
Ariel:  Well, some other time then. See you around Alan. (goes back to class)  
Alan:   (whispering) Ariel Mayfair, you will be mine. (watches her leave)  
   
(On the way to the arcade)  
Usagi:  So what did you and Alan do, Ariel? You didn't come back till past the bell.  
Naru:   Yeah, you were still sitting there like a zombie when I left.  
Ariel:  (blushing) We didn't do anything really. We talked just all.  
Usagi:  Well, what's he like? Mako-chan's got a huge crush on him and I bet she'd like to get the buzz on him. So spill.  
Ariel:  Well, I don't think I should, but all right. He's definitely single.  
Naru:   No way! A major hunk like him hasn't got a girfriend?  
Ariel:  No. He doesn't. Anyway, he told me he's been playing the flute for a very long time, plus he taught himself how.  
Naru:   Wow that's so cool! I wish I could play an instrument, but all I can play is 'Chopsticks' on the piano, and I'm not that good at it.  
Usagi:  No girlfriend? That's great! I've gotta tell Mako-chan!  
Ariel:  I don't think you should just yet, Usagi.  
Usagi:  Why not Ariel?  
Ariel:  Because, well, he did kinda ask me out today.  
Naru:   No way! When was that?  
Ariel:  During lunch, while we were talking.  
Usagi:  So when's your date? (winks and nudges her)  
Ariel:  We don't have a date.  
Usagi:  All right, so when are you two going out?  
Ariel:  (curtly) We're not.  
Usagi & Naru:  NANI?!  
Naru:   You turned him down?! A hunk like that? Are you out of your gourd. I'd go out with him, 'cept I've already got a boyfriend.  
Usagi:  Me too, but I've got Mamo-chan.  
Ariel:  Well, maybe I will later, but we just met. I don't believe in going out with someone you just met. Besides there's-- nevermind.  
Usagi:  (going into nosy gear) You've got a boyfriend don't you?  
Ariel:  No I don't. It's just well--  
Naru:   Well, what? You've got a secret identity or something? (giggles)  
Ariel:  <How could she know that? Is she from the Talamasca?>  
(They reach the arcade; Andrew comes out for a breath of air)  
Andrew: Hello Usagi-chan. Hello Naru-chan. Who's your friend?  
Usagi:  Andrew!!  
Andrew: You must be new in town. I don't remember seeing you here before.  
Ariel:  I'm Ariel. I just moved here from America. Usagi-san and Naru-san've been showing me around.  
Andrew: It's nice to meet you Ariel-san. Well, got to go back to work. Are you girls coming in?  
Usagi:  Any new Sailor V games Andrew?  
Andrew: No I'm afraid not, Usagi-chan. But we just got a Sailor Moon one. You girls want to try it?  
Usagi:  No way! A Sailor Moon game?! I gotta see this! C'mon Naru-chan, Ariel-chan! (dashes inside)  
Naru:   Hey Usagi-chan! Wait up will you?!  
Ariel:  (noticing a black cat tugging at her sock) Um, Naru-san, could you tell Usagi-san that I just remembered I still have some unpacking to do.  
Naru:   Sure Ariel-san. See ya tomorrow at school. (goes inside)  
(Ariel follows the cat into an alley and leans against the wall, crossing her arms)  
Ariel:  OK Salem, what's up?  
Salem:  Ariel, you've got to be careful with those two. I sensed somehting coming from them.  
(He is about the same size and age as Artemis and has a crescent moon on his forehead in a slightly lighter shade of black.)  
Ariel:  Talamasca?  
   
She and the cat had run away from an organization known as the Talamsca. Ever since she started using her powers to fight crime, she and her 'pet' had been followed by people from the Talamasca. She knew about them. All of her family knew about the Talamasca and their search for people like her family.

Ever since the incident with her cousin Rowan Mayfair, all Mayfairs connected to her by blood had contacted their relatives and warned them about the organization. She really hadn't believed it at first. But when she turned fourteen her family moved from city to city trying to elude the spies for two years. Now with her parents dead and no one willing to take her in once they forund out about her, sixteen year old Ariel had moved to Japan in hope of finally escaping the Talamasca. 

   
Salem:  No. They're definitely not Talamasca spies. They're something else. I don't know what just yet. Just don't get too close to them.  
Ariel:  Don't worry, Salem. I can take care of myself, remember?  
Salem:  I know, but I don't want those so called ghostbusters to get you before we've found the other senshi.  
Ariel:  All right Salem, you win. Let's go home.  
   
Alan is walking home and notices a small blue kitten in the middle of the street. This poor thing is scared stiff and can't move. Alan runs into the street and rescues the kitten from certain death.  
Alan:   Daijoubu desu ka, koneko-chan? (He examines the kitten, then gently puts it down on the sidewalk.) There you go. Safe and sound.  
(He starts to walk home again. When he reaches his building, he hears a soft mew behind him.)  
Alan:   What are you doing here koneko-chan? Don't you have a home?  
Kitten: (sadly) Mew.  
Alan:   No home? A cute little thing like you?  
Kitten: (sadly) Mew.  
Alan:   Well, I guess I can let you stay with me, but you've got to do what I say, ok? I've got some very dangerous things that a kitten shouldn't play with, understand? (picks up kitten)  
Kitten: Meow!  
Alan:   Good. Now you need a name. I can't keep calling you koneko-chan. I know, I'll call you Skie. You're about the same color as the sky. (starts to go inside the building)  
Ariel:  Hi Alan!  
Alan:   Huh? Oh hi Ariel. I thought you were with Usagi-san and Naru-san.  
Ariel:  I was, but I'm on my way home now. This is where you're living?  
Alan:   Yes my parents own the penthouse apartment.  
Ariel:  Wow! The penthouse. It must have some view.  
Alan:   It does, but it's nowhere as good as the view I'm seeing now. (She blushes) Would you like to see it? I can play my flute for you while you look.  
Ariel:  Um, well, (Salem shakes his head no) maybe another time Alan. Homework and all. See you around. (Sees Skie in Alan's arms) Oh what a cute little kitten! Is she yours? (pets Skie)  
Alan:   Well, I guess she is. She followed me home.  
Ariel:  She's soooo cuuuuute. Hello there kitty. (Skie licks her face) Hey I think she likes me.  
Alan:   I think so too, though she's not the only one who likes you. (Ariel blushes again)  
Ariel:  So what are you going to call her?  
Alan:   Skie. Because of her color.  
Ariel:  That's perfect for her, and it's cute.  
Alan:   (sees Salem) I see you  have a cat too Ariel.  
Ariel:  Oh, yeah I almost forgot. This is Salem. (picks up the cat)  
Alan:   How do you do Salem. (tries to pet the cat)  
(Salem squirms and jumps from her arms. He runs off toward their house)  
Ariel:  Salem! Come back here you jerk! Sorry Alan, gotta go! Salem you stupid cat, come back here! (runs after the cat)  
(Alan watches her until she fades from his sight.)  
Skie:   Mew?  
Alan:   (going into Kuno gear) No matter how you try to flee me Ariel, my goddess, you will never escape. I will have you by my side.  
   
(In Ariel's bedroom)  
Ariel:  (very angry) All right cat, explain yourself.  
Salem:  I was just trying to protect you, Ariel. That guy was giving me the creeps. (tries to run between her legs)  
Ariel:  Not so fast buster. (picks him up and stares at him) I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. Just because you don't like a guy doesn't mean you have to go ruin it for me.  
Salem:  But Ariel, I -  
Ariel:  No buts Salem. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life living with just you. (puts him on the bed) Maybe I will go out with Alan after all. (Salem starts to say something, she glares at him and he quick shuts his mouth) All right Salem, let's get this stuff unpacked. (goes to unpack)  
   
(Later at the arcade, the gate slides open wide enough for a black and brown striped cat to crawl under. The doors open at the cats approach and she goes inside. She goes to the Sailor V game and jumps onto the controls. The screen lights up)  
Game:   Welcome to Sailor V's video challange. Touch the screen to continue. (The cat touches the screen with her paw)  
Hecate: This is Hecate reporting. Password: 'All that glitters is not gold.'  
Game:   Key in authorization code. (Hecate keys in her code) Welcome Hecate. What do you have to report?  
Hecate: The others and I need information on these new youma, Artemis. (Artemis' face appears on the screen.)  
Artemis: You know it's me?! How'd you find out Hec?  
Hecate: Luna warned me you'd try to trick me like you did her. Anyway I knew that was your voice. Now can we get back to business, Artemis?  
Artemis: Um, sure Hec. Our senshi don't know much about these youma either. I was hoping you knew more.  
Hecate: That's just great.We can't fight an enemy we know nothing about.  
Artemis: I quite agree, but we just can't sit and watch while they suck out all the earth's energy.  
Hecate: So what do you suppose we should do then, Artemis?  
Artemis: Well, with both teams fightitng these youma, we should be able to find our answers more quickly.  
Hecate: Good idea, Artemis. I'll have my team patrol half the city, and yours could do the other half.   
Artemis: Right. I'll get right on it. Say hello to Chang and the others for me.  
Hecate: I will. Oh and Artemis, I wanted to ask you something. It's about the new girl at Usagi and Naru's school. Do you think she could be behind all this? She did show up about the same time as the youma.  
Artemis: I did see her walking with Usagi and Naru today, but I didn't pick up any negavibes. But there's something about her though.  
Hecate: Could she be one of the senshi?  
Artemis: It's a possiblity. I'd keep an eye on her if I were you.  
Hecate: Right. Arigato, Artemis. (closes the channel and leaves the arcade) <Another senshi? But which one? One of mine or Luna's?>  
   
(A few days later; Naru is walking towards Ariel's house and her communicator beeps)  
Naru:   Yeah, who is it?  
Deana:  It's me Naru. We need your help in Shinjuku pronto!  
Naru:   Another youma, De?  
Deana:  You bet. And this one's a big one.  
Naru:   I'm on my way. (shuts her communicator and runs to Shinjuku. Once there, she ducks into an alley) Amber Power, make up! (insert stock senshi henshin sequence)  
   
Meanwhile, Sailors Moonstone and Onyx were desperately trying to dodge attacks from their latest Cardian youma. The Cardian stood about six feet tall and had six arms and a tail. Each set of arms was different. Two arms were human, another two were snakes, and the last were cybernetic claws. One leg was metal while the other appeared to be normal.

She was wearing pale blue body armor with short silver sleeves adn had grey fur topped silver boots. On her head was a silver helmet similar to a viking's and her long, wavy white hair hung down her back under the helmet. She held a sword in each of her human hands.

(Cardian strikes out at Moonstone with one of her snakes. Moonstone leapts out of the way, but the Cardian's tail wraps around her waist. Onyx dodges the claws and swords.)  
Sailor Amber: Amber...GLUE!!! (Cardian gets glued to the ground)  
Sailor Onyx: All right! Amber! Now you're in some serious danger bitch!  
Cardian: I think not brat. (weaves a complex pattern with her arms, then vanishes and reappears behind Onyx. She grabs her with her claws then attempts to bite her with the snakes)  
Jewel Sailor:  Heart....BEAM!!! (a beam of hearts hit the claws and the Cardian drops Onyx)  
Cardian: Who dares?! Show yourself!  
Jewel Sailor:  (steps out from an alley. She is wearing a senshi uniform with long sleeves and a white skirt. She has white short boots and a mask matching her hair. A white bow is in her hair) I dare, you reject from the Mojoverse! I'm the Jewel Sailor and my navy wants your hide, scum! Heart...BEAM!!!

(Cardian blocks the beam with her swords)  
Amber:  Amber Web...ENTANGLE!!! (Cardian's arms get tangled)  
Onyx:   Onyx Beam...FIRE!!! (Cardian's tail gets hit and releases Moonstone)  
Moonstone: Arigato, Onyx.  
Onyx:   It ain't over yet, kiddo. We've still got to deal with this thing.  
Amber:  (walks up to the Cardian and looks right at her) Who are you? Who sent you and why are you stealing our energy? (Cardian laughs and kicks her in the legs knocking her down)  
Jewel Sailor:  Heart...BEAM!!! (The beam blasts through the Cardian's chest armor) Ima! Before it recovers!  
Onyx:   I don't know who you are. If you think you can order us around, you've-  
Amber:  Onyx! Hurry! (the armor starts to repair itself)  
Onyx:   Onyx Beam...FIRE!!! (Cardian is stunned)  
Moonstone: Moon...Discus...MAGIC!!! (She throws her frisbee adn the Cardian turns to smoke then a black card) (to Jewel Sailor) Thanks for the help are you a senshi like us?  
Jewel Sailor: Don't know. Maybe I am and mabye I'm not. (picks up the card)  
Amber:  What's that?  
Jewel Sailor: Just a piece of paper. Well our work's done here. See you around (runs off)  
Onyx:   Talk about rude.  
Moonstone: I wonder who she is. And what did she mean maybe or maybe not she's one of us?  
Onyx:   Well maybe she's one of Usagi's team. That's probably what she meant, De. What is it Naru?  
Amber:  I was just thinking. I might know who she is.  
Onyx:   Who? Do you remember her from back then?  
Amber:  No. But she does look a lot like the new girl at school. She's the only one who has purplish-red hair.  
Onyx:   You don't mean Ariel Mayfair, do you?  
Amber:  Yep.  
Moonstone: Didn't she arrive a few days ago. Around the same time as these youma?  
Amber:  Yeah, but I don't think she's behind them, De.  
Moonstone: Then why didn't she help us before if she was here?  
Amber:  I don't know. Maybe because we were able to defeat them with Opal and Raistlin around.  
Onyx:   I think we'd better tell Hec about this. Maybe she knows what's going on.  
(They detransform and run off to Nephrite's.)  
   
(At Ariel's)  
Ariel:  Salem, I'm home.  
Salem: It's about time. I was about to go crazy from hunger.  
Ariel:  It can wait Salem. There was another one of those card monsters again. (pulls a black card from her pocket)  
Salem:  Same as the others?  
Ariel:  Yep. As soon as one of the senshi destroyed it, the monster turned into this.  
Salem:  Let me see it, Ariel. (she puts it on a table. He jumps up and sniffs it) I don't know how to tell you this Ariel, but this card came from your friend Alan.  
Ariel:  Alan?! No way Salem! Alan's a nice guy. Not just to me, but to everyone else at school.  
Salem:  He may be nice at school, but something tells me he's the Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde type.  
Ariel:  I'm not listening to you. I'm going out.  
Salem:  Ariel! (she walks out the kitchen, down the hall) Ariel, please don't do this! (slams the door in his face and walks off in a huff)  
   
(At Neffy's)  
Naru: Then she just ran off without telling us who she was.  
Deana:  She was down right rude.  
Opal:   Purple-red hair?  
Naru:   Hmm-mm. Do you know her?  
Opal:   Not really, but she does seem familiar. I met someone with that color hair on Venus once.  
Mara:   Well, she can't be Sailor Venus because that's Minako.  
Hecate: Right. But she might not even be from Venus.  
Chang-O: Hec, I've got an idea. Why not contact Venus herself. Maybe she knows this new senshi. You said she looks exactly like Minako, right Naru?  
Naru:   She sure does. She really had Usagi fooled. (giggles)  
Raistlin: Sounds like a good idea. I'd make a point to remember someone who looks like me, so  maybe Minako does know her.  
Naru:   (activates her watch communicator) Hey Minako, it's me Naru. Are you busy?  
Minako: (over the communicator)What's up Naru-chan? Another Dark Kingdom monster?  
Naru:   No. We just found another Sailor and we'd like to ask you something.  
Minako: Why do you need me? Didn't you guys ask Chang and Hecate?  
Naru: Yeah, but they don't know who she is. Opal said she might know her, but she's not sure.   
Minako: I still don't get it. Why do I have to be there?  
Naru: Well, she looks exactly like you, Minako.  
Minako: NANI?!!!  
Mara:   She's not kidding, Minako. You've better come over to Nephrite's ASAP.  
   
(At Minako's)  
Minako: All right. I'm on my way and I'm bringing, Artemis. Minako out.  
(She runs down the stairs almost tripping over her cat)  
Artemis: Hey watch it, Minako! What's the rush? Another youma?  
Minako: No Artemis. Naru just called and she and the others need us at Nephrite's. Now.  
Artemis: Well aren't you going to tell me why we're going to Nephrite's without the others?  
Minako: No time. She said something about a new senshi who looks like me.  
Artemis: That's impossible, Minako. There's only one Sailor Venus and I live with her.  
Minako: I know, that's why we're going. If it's some Dark Kingdom sleaze trying to trick them, they're gonna pay!  
(She picks up Artemis and runs out of the house)  
   
(At Neffy's)  
Opal: Thanks for coming so quickly, Minako.  
Minako: Hey, I'm just as curious as you are guys. (follows her to the living room) Hi guys, what's up?  
Deana: Minako, do you know anyone from America with purple-red hair?  
Minako: I don't think so. I really didn't get a chance to go to America. I was too busy in   England being Sailor V. Why?  
Opal:   I seem to remember meeting a girl on Venus with that hair color.  
Artemis: Now that you mention it, a purplish-redhead does sound familiar.  
Hecate: Of course she does, Artemis! She fits the description of one of the transfer students at Naru's school.  
Artemis: I know Hec. I was talking about when I was the princess of Venus. Do you suppose I could try a mind meld with you Opal?  
Opal: Sure Artemis, go ahead.   
(The cat jumps onto the coffee table and stares at her. The moon on his forehead glows and a beam shoots at Opal's forehead. Her symbol appears. A few minutes later, he jumps off the table)  
Artemis: I know who our mystery senshi is girls.  
Minako: Well, who is she Artemis?  
Artemis: Minako, how much do you remember of your past life?  
Minako: Not that much really. Just bits and pieces like the rest of us. Why?  
Artemis: Well, it turns out that our new senshi is your cousin Arielle.  
Minako: I don't have any cousins Artemis, you know that.  
Artemis: I know, but I mean your cousin during the Silver Millennium. She had purple-red hair and looked exactly like you.  
Opal:   That's right. She did. I remember he now. I think she was one of us.  
Naru:   Arielle? Don't you mean Ariel?  
Artemis: No Naru, her name definitely was Arielle. Her parents in this time must have used the short version.  
Hecate: I knew she had to be one of us. She's Sailor Garnet isn't she?  
Artemis: Right as always Hecate.  
Deana:  Sailor who?  
Hecate: Sailor Garnet. The last of the Jewel Senshi, Deana.  
Deana:  Oh wow! We're finally a real team!  
Naru:   Are you sure she's the last? I mean there might be others, right?  
Artemis: No, I don't think so Naru. There were definitely FIVE Jewel Senshi.  
Mara:   What I don't get is why is she calling herself The Jewel Sailor, if she's supposed to be this Sailor Garnet person?  
Salem:  Maybe I can answer that. (the other cats go into defensive mode)  
Minako: Who are you?  
Mara:   And how did you get in here?  
Salem:  Don't tell me you've forgotten a handsome cat like me? I'm ashamed of you Artie, forgetting your own brother.  
Artemis: Salem?! Is that you?!  
Salem:  You were expecting Brad Pitt? Of course, it's me bro. How've you been? (nuzzles Artemis)  
Hecate: Salem! Where the heck have you been?!  
Salem:  Good to see you too Hec. How's it shaking, Chang?  
Minako: I take it you're Arielle's guardian.  
Salem:  I a matter of fact, your highness, I am.  
Naru:   You know who she is?  
Salem: I know all of you. You, for instance, are Princess Naru of Mercury; you are Lady Deana of the Moon Kingdom and cousin to Princess Serenity; you are Lady Opal of Triton; you are Prince Endymion's cousin Lord Raistlin Majere; and you are Princess Mara Jade of Titania's Onyx Province. You, of course, are Princess Minako of Venus.  
Deana:  Wow, you really do know us. Do you know where Serenity's brother, Prince Tilion might be?  
Salem:  No, I don't. Sorry, my lady.  
Deana:  Hey just call me De. In fact, just call us by name, we're not exactly royalty now.  
Artemis: So, you've been with Sailor Garnet all this time.  
Salem:  Yeah. We just got our memories back a few months ago.  
Chang-O: What were you doing in America?  
Salem:  Don't know. Well, we're here now. All right, listen up, Minako. We've got a major problem.  
Minako: What's wrong Salem?  
Salem:  It's your stubborn cousin Minako-sama.  
Minako: Minako.  
Salem:  Gomen, Minako. She's got it into her head that the cause of this new invasion of youma is someone other this boy she likes.  
Naru:   You don't mean Alan, do you?  
Salem:  Exactly.  
Minako: Who's Alan?  
Naru:   Another transfer student at school.  
Minako: Is he cute?  
Naru:   (blushes) He's a hunkmeister!  
Salem:  That's not matters here ladies. What does matter is, that he's the one behind htese attacks.  
Naru:   A hunk like him? You've gotta be kiddin' me.  
Salem: I wish I was Naru, but I'm not.  
Mara:   How do you know he's the one?  
Salem:  Because his scent was on one of those cards.  
All:    (except Salem) What cards?!  
Salem:  Whenever one of you destroyed a youma, it disappeared and a black card appeared.  
Naru:   That's what she was holding! I thought it looked like a card.  
Salem:  Anyway, this Alan's scent was on one of the cards.  
Minako: How do you know it's his?  
Salem:  Because I 'met' him while Ariel and I were walking home today. I didn't like the way he was looking at her plus, I was getting major negavibes from him. So I ran.  
Hecate: You ran?! You?!  
Salem:  Hey! It was the only way to get her away from him.  
Minako: Well, whatever's going on, I've got to tell the others on my team. Come on Artemis, let's go.  
Artemis: Right. Be careful you guys, this could get dangerous  
Salem:  Don't worry, Artie. Salem's here.  
Artemis: That's what I'm afraid of.  
   
(At Alan's; Ariel knocks on his door)  
Alan:   (from inside) Who is it?  
Ariel:  It's Ariel, Alan. Can I come in?  
Alan:   <Ariel?! Can it be that she has come to profess her love for me? It must be! Why else would she have come?> (opens the door) Ariel! What a nice surprise. Come in I was about to feed Skie.  
Ariel:  Alan, I need to talk to you. And I want to apologize for this afternoon.  
Alan:   No need, Ariel. Your cat was probably just jealous of me. I'd act the same way if I thought someone wanted to take you away from me. (takes her hand; she jumps but fights the urge to pull away) So what you you want to talk about Ariel? <I knew it she came to tell me she loves me!>  
Ariel:  Alan, I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but there's been talk of  monsters attacking people the past few days.  
Alan:   Yes. I've heard about that, but haven't these, what are they called?  
Ariel:  Sailor Senshi?  
Alan:   Yes. Sailor Senshi. <Damn those witches!> Well, haven't they been beating the monsters?  
Ariel:  Yeah well, but -  
Alan:   If you're worried about being attacked, don't worry I'll protect you. (takes her hands; she blushes) <I'll make sure none of my Cardians ever attack you, love>  
Ariel:  That's not what I was trying to say.  
Alan:   Ariel, what does all this have to do with us anyway?  
Ariel:  Have you heard about this new Sailor Senshi? The Jewel Sailor?  
Alan:   I think so. She showed up a couple of days ago; wears an all white suit and a mask? <As if nine weren't enough, now I've got one more bitch in a miniskirt to worry about.>  
Ariel:  Yes.  
Alan:   Well, what about her?  
Ariel:  I don't know how to tell you this, but, well, she's, uh, um, me.  
Alan:   YOU?! You're the new senshi?! <Why does it  have to be her?! Please tell me this is some sick joke.>  
Ariel:  I'm afraid so. I had to tell you because, well, my, um, partner said that you were behind the monster attacks.  
Alan:   <How can this be?! The only other woman I've ever loved is one of those damned Sailor bitches! Why did I have to come to this stupid planet? I should've stayed with Ann and died with her. How'd she find out I'm behind the Cardian attacks?>  
Ariel:  Please say it's not true, Alan. I really like you. A lot. Please tell me, I've gotta know!  
Alan:   <I don't want to hurt her, but I can't lie to her. What can I do? Either way I'll wind up hurting her. I might as well tell the truth now before it gets any worse.> Ariel, I- (she looks at him pleadingly) I can't lie to you anymore. It's true. I am the one behind the attacks. In fact, I don't even really look like this. (turns into his alien form) This is the real me, Ariel.  
Ariel:  Who are you? What are you? (tears fall from her eyes; she gets up)  
Alan:   Ariel, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you, and I still don't. I meant it when I said I'd protect you. (he steps toward her; she backs away)  
Ariel:  Salem was right all along. Forgive me too, Alan. (she takes a garnet ring from her pocket and puts it on) Garnet Power, make up! (she is in the same uniform as the Jewel Sailor, except the sleeves are short like the others' and the trimming is the same shade as her hair and eyes. Gone is the mask. Garnets adorn her uniform, except at the front bow. There is a white jewel there. She has slightly shorter boots than the others' and her gloves come just past her wrists.)  
Alan:   Ariel?  
Ariel:  I'm sorry, Alan. In the name of Garnet, my guardian gemstone, I'll have to kill you. Garnet... (cups her hands above her head and forms a heart with them.) Heart...  
Alan:   <I know I should be fighting her, but I can't I love her too much. Not since Ann died have I ever loved someone so much.>  
Ariel:  (She lowers her hands; he just waits for it to end; she wraps her arms around him) I can't do it. I can't kill you. I love you! (lays her head on his shoulder and cries)  
Alan:   Shh, it's all right, Ariel. It's all right. (strokes her hair; she continues to cry uncontrollably)  
(Alan begins to feel weak; changing back and forth from human to alien has taken its toll on him)  
Alan:   <I've got to get energy, but I can't go to the Doom Tree without leaving Ariel. She needs me now. I'll have to steal some of her energy. Oh forgive me, beloved.> (pushes her away gently, but does not let go. He lifts her chin to look at her) I love you too. (kisses her)  
(Ariel holds on to him tightly as they kiss. She begins to feel faint and her uniform reverts to her school uniform. She is unconscious. Alan gently picks her up and lays her on the sofa.)  
Alan:   Forgive me, my love. (kisses her once more and goes to check on the Doom Tree)  
   
(Later)  
(A Cardian double of the alien Alan is fighting against the Jewel Senshi and the Diamond Knight. He uses a duplicate flute to drain their energy. Opal and Onyx have been drained of energy, but have not yet reverted.)  
Moonstone: Oh no! Mara! (starts to run toward her)  
Amber:  (stops her) De don't! (Cardian Alan plays his flute again) Cover your ears! If you listen to him, you'll wind up like Onyx and Opal! (There is a bright flash of light and the flute stops; they turn around.)  
Moonstone: Diamond Knight!  
D.K.:   Are Opal and Onyx all right?  
Amber: I don't know. They were zapped by that thing.  
(The Diamond Knight draws his sword of diamonds and lashes at Cardian Alan; he jumps onto a nearby car.)  
D.K.:   Shimatta!  
Amber:  Moonstone, we've gotta help him!  
Moonstone: Hm-mm!  
Amber:  Amber...GLUE!!!  
Moonstone: Moon....Discus...MAGIC!!! (Cardian Alan is so much dust; the real alien Alan appears) Oh no! My frisbee thingy didn't work! It's not fair! Waaaaaaaaaah!  
Amber:  I don't think it's the same youma. Look there's another one of those card things.  
Alan:   (hovering in front of them) Surrender Sailor Senshi unless you don't want to see your Jewel friend alive again.  
Moonstone: What are you talking about creep?!  
Alan:   I have your precious Jewel Sailor. If you want her back and unharmed, you'd better come to this address and surrender to me! All of you! <I'm so sorry, my beloved, but using you to get rid of my enemies is the only way I can keep you with me.>(throws a card with his address at them, then disappears)  
Amber:  (picks up the card and reads the address) We'd better get Usagi-chan's team.  
D.K.:   No time. As soon as Onyx and Opal recover, we're going after that scum. I don't want him to have time to set up a trap for us.  
   
(At Alan's; Alan is still in his alien form)  
Alan:   (petting Skie) Soon the Doom Tree will have all the energy it'll ever need. Very soon. (smiles evilly) I'll feed those damned senshi the the Tree. Every single one of them. Every one, that is, except my beloved Ariel. (looks over to Ariel still unconscious on the sofa.)  
Onyx:   (from outside the apartment) Onyx...Beam...FIRE!!! (the blast knocks the door off the hinges; the Jewel Senshi and Diamond Knight burst in) All right sleazeball, you're going down!  
Alan:   (smiles) It's nice to see you again ladies. How about a little background music? (takes out his flute and starts to play.)  
D.K.:   (Throws a rose at him and hits his hand; Alan drops the flute) Nice try scum, but we're quick learners.  
Opal:   Where's the Jewel Sailor?  
Moonstone: Give her back!  
Alan:   I don't think so dear. I'd doubt she'd want to go with you anyway.  
Amber:  You creep! What did you do to her?!  
Alan:   (smirks) Why nothing. Yet.  
Onyx:   Onyx...Beam...FIRE!!! (he dodges the attack; it blasts down the door behind him, huge vines shoot out of the room and wrap around the senshi and knight. They begin to drain their energy.)  
Alan:   Ha! Ha! Ha! You'll never escape the Doom Tree now Sailor Senshi. The Tree will drain you of all your energy until it's fully restored.  
Ariel:  (recovering from the 'kiss') Alan? What's going on?  
(The senshi and knight revert back to their civilian forms.)  
Ariel:  Alan! Stop this! Please!  
Alan:   I can't Ariel. The Doom Tree needs their energy for me to survive. If it dies, I die.  
Ariel:  Doom Tree? Please let them go tree! Please! (runs to Naru and tries to pull the vines off her then tries to free the others when she can't; a tear falls on one of the vines and they shake a little)  
D.T:    Enough!!! I have had enough of this! (the vines let go of their prisoners; they fall to the floor; the vines retreat back the tree)  
Alan:   Doom Tree, why did you stop? You need their energy.  
D.T.:   I need love Alan, not just energy.  
Alan & Ariel: You can talk?!  
D.T.:   Yes.  
Ariel:  What are you?  
D.T.:   I was once known as the Tree of Life, Sailor Garnet. Many years ago I lived alone on a beautiful planet. I had grown lonely so I created a race of beings to talk to. They were your people, Alan. As the years went by, my children became greedy and destroyed the planet for its energy. Soon only you and Ann were left. We were forced to leave our planet because their was no life left to substain us. By then I had lost the strength to talk. We travelled from planet to planet searching for energy. Ann died of starvation on a deserted planet and I was left with only Alan. (Alan begins to cry at the memories; Ariel comes up to him and places her hand on his shoulder.) Alan, you now love Ariel and Skie. You need to give me some of that love. That is all you have to do to keep me alive.  
Ariel:  But you'll need more than love.  
D.T.:   Yes. But love is the main thing to keeping me alive.  
Deana:  (recovering from the energy drain) What happened?  
D.T.:   Sailor Moonstone, please heal me of all this negative energy.  
Deana:  Huh?  
Ariel:  Just transform and heal it already!  
Deana:  (sees Ariel) Hey, who are you?  
Ariel:  Just do it, will you? I'm Sailor Garnet, a Jewel Senshi like you. Now heal that damned tree already!  
Deana:  All right! All right! Moon Power, make up! Wait a sec! I can't heal anyone! I don't know how!  
Ariel:  Here use this, baka! (rips the moonstone from her bow and hands it to her)  
Deana:  What did you do that for?! (checks her uniform for damage; there is none; realizes she has had the power to heal all along; draws a circle before her with the moonstone, a faint circle of light appears) Moon...Healing...Escalation!!! (brings the moonstone to the center of the circle, a beam of pale blue light shoots from the jewel to the tree and engulfs it. When the light fades, the tree has reverted to a sapling.)(to Alan) Gee, sorry about your tree, I didn't know I'd kill it.  
Alan:   You didn't kill it. Look there's a sapling. (picks it up) It still has a chance. This time I'll do it right.  
Ariel:  And I'll make sure you do.  
Moonstone: Who are you? I know you're a senshi like me, but which one are you?  
Ariel:  I already told you, weren't you listening? I'm Sailor Garnet. There's already four of you so, I guess that means I'm number five. (shakes her hand) I know Naru's a senshi too. I saw all of you transform back when the tree zapped you.  
Alan:   I'm Alan, Sailor Moonstone. I'm really sorry about this. I know you hate me and think I'm evil, but you must understand that if the tree had died, I would have died with it.  
Moonstone: I could heal you too, if you want me to.  
Alan:   You'd do that for me?! After what I tried to do to you and your people? You'd make a human?  
Moonstone: Sure. You're not really evil like that bitch Queen Beryl. What you did, you did to survive. You couldn't be completely evil if you loved this Ann and Ariel. So do you want me to heal you or not?  
(Alan looks at Ariel; she blushes and nods.)  
Alan:   Hai. (hands Ariel the sapling)  
Moonstone: Moon...Healing...Escalation!!! (Alan is in his school uniform, but his hair is still blue, but the pink streaks are gone. His ears are no longer pointed)  
Ariel:  How do you feel?  
Alan:   I feel... alive! For the first time in a long time, I feel wonderful (takes the sapling and puts it on a table; kisses Ariel; the other senshi are beginning to recover)  
Moonstone: We'll leave you, uh, lovebirds alone now. (reverts back to Deana)  
Deana:  Shh, Minako, I'll explain on the way home.  
Mara:   But the youma.  
Deana:  I took care of it Mara. Go ahead do you sense any evil here?  
Mara:   No, but-  
Deana: Come on Mara, let's go. They deserve a little privacy. (winks)  
(She reluctantly follows her friends as they quitely leave while Alan and Ariel are still embracing)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the strange way this was written. I wanted to try something different.


End file.
